Bakugan:Evil Rises
Chapter 1:Evil rises Dan:Drago You have to go NOW! Mercury Drago:But Daniel who's gonna be my partner Dan:Matthew will now g-go Hurry! Drago:Be safe Dan Dan:I will now go Brawler's:ahhhhhhhh!! The next day Matthew:Drago what are you doing here Drago:Dan and the other's they've...dissapered Brawlers:WHAT!!!!! Sierra:who did this Drago:That's what i'd like to know it's a new enemy Giovanni(Gio):But we don't have bakugan anymore Drago:Well actually you do Brawlers:Huh? Aranaut:Long time no see Sierra Sierra:Aranaut!!!!! Other brawlers:What about our guardian's Drago:you'll get them tomarrow for now let's get some rest. Chapter 2:The evil twin's return Dharak:Hello Corry how have you been since the last time we saw each other Corry:I've been great I miss talking to you Mariano:Taylean!!!!!! Ninja Taylean:it's great to see you again Mariano Gio:Hey Coredem what's up! Coredem:Notin Alex:LINEHALT!!!! Linehalt:how's it been Alex:Good Computer:Incoming transmission Matthew:Play it Evil twin Matthew:Long time no see my Twin Matthew:Grrr. Evil Twin Matthew:Meet me tomarrow night at the stadium Matthew:Great I have to battle without a Bakugan Drago:Before I left Dan said that I am your guardian till he return's Matthew:Great just like old times right Drago:Right just like old time's Chapter 3:The twin take down Matthew:Are you ready Evil twin matthew:you bet Matthew:Good,GateCard Set!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Matthew:Bakugan brawl,Bakugan stand rise pyrus Mercury Dragonoid!!!!!!!!!!! Evil twin matthew:ha,Bakugan brawl,bakugan stand rise and destroy evil twin leonidas Matthew:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Matthew:Where'd you get that Evil Twin Matthew:I revived him so I could win this battle Matthew:I don't think so,Ability activate Dragon force striker!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Evil Twin Leonidas:AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! BakuMeter:Evil Twin Matthew life force 10% Evil twin Matthew:get up Evil twin Leonidas GET UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Evil Twin Leonidas:I'm not evil twin leonidas Evil Twin Matthew:wh-what do you mean Evil Twin Leonidas:I'm Pyrus Ultimate Leonidas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Matthew:LEONIDAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drago:Long time no see leonidas Leonidas:Same here Drago Evil twin Matthew:I knew that this would happen that's why Matthew:thats why what? Evil Twin Matthew:I made a clone of leonidas thats twice as strong Evil Twin Matthew:Omega eraser elite!!!!!!!!!!! Drago/Leonidas:AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Drago:Matthew somethings HAPPENING AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Matthew:Huh whats this,who cares it might be able to help Matthew:Bakugan Brawl,Bakugan stand rise Pyrus Flare Dragaon Evil Twin Matthew:NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! BakuMeter:Evil Twin Matthew life force 0 Brawler's:WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 4:evolutions and a Big Bang Matthew:Yo Jarvis you hear me? Jarvis:Yes sir what do you need? Matthew:I need a huh. Alarm:Perimiter brech Sierra:whos there? Skyler:Really thats how you greet an old friend. Matthew:what are you doing here you know your not supposed to be here Skyler:ya I know I'm just here to tell Corry to go to the river later his twins back Corry:WHAT!!!!!!!!!! Skyler:see ya later at the river Corry:Long time no see Evil twin Corry:why say that when were not even gonna battle Drago:AAAA! Matthew:Drago you've evolved Drago: yes I have into pyrus titanium dragonoid Matthew:why did he say there not gonna battle? BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Matthew:Guys where'd you go Drago:Matthew were the only one's here Matthew:why where'd the others go Drago:a bomb went off and I could only protect us Matthew:we'll be able to get them back right Drago:yes it'll take time thought Matthew:then let's go Chapter 5:Psych meets Bakugan Matthew:well we made Santa Barbra California Drago:well should we look for someone to help us on our journey Matthew:yeah good idea,look there are two guys over there Drago:then let's go Matthew:hey you too i'm Matthew this is my bakugan drago Shawn:Hi i'm Shawn Spencer and this is my partner fancy pants jakson Gus:Hi i'm Burton Guster but you can call me Gus Matthew:so what do you guys do for a living Shawn:I'm the head Psychic for the Santa Barbra police department Matthew:I'm hungry Shawn:Dude's,Jerk Chicken Gus:you know thats right Matthew:let's go Chapter 6:a brawl With a Twist pt.1 Shawn:so what are you guys here for? Matthew:were here cause my friend Corry was going to battle his evil twin then a bomb went off and now were on a journey to look for our friends. Gus:So how many people are in your Bakugan team? Matthew:Me plus 5 other people Shawn:what are the names of there Bakugan? Drago:well there's me,Dharak,Taylean,Aranaut,Coredem,Linehalt Phone:Ring,Ring Shawn:Psych Matthew:who is it Shawn:it's the Chief,were on our way Matthew:so whats going on Shawn:your gonna help us solve our first case Later at the Police Department Carlton Lassiter:Excuse Me who's this Shawn this is Matthew were helping him and his bakugan on there Journey Lassiter:why don't you run along this is know place for kid's Matthew:I may be a kid But my Bakugan could eat you whole any day Lassiter:oh yeah he just looks like any other toy Ball Drago:Watch who your calling a toy Leonidas:yeah same here Chief Vick:hey you four in here know Chief Vick:let me welcome you to Santa Barbra Matthew I'm Carren Vick police chief Jewliet:And i'm Juliet O'Hara Lassiters partner Matthew:these are my Bakugan Drago and Leonidas Chief Vick:well then this case is perfect for Matthew it's Down town Later Downtown Matthew:Who are you Hex 2.0:I am Hex 2.0 prepare to lose Drago:DANIEL!!! Matthew:Let's do this,Gate card set!!! Matthew:Bakugan Brawl,Bakugan Stand,Rise pyrus titanium Dragonoid Lassiter:I'm gonna have to appoligise to this Kid when this is over Hex 2.0:Bakugan Brawl,Bakugan Stand,Rise Pyrus Destruction Dragonoid Matthew:uh-oh Chapter 7:A brawl with a twist pt.2 Hex 2.0:stop jibber jabbing and brawl Matthew:Ability card activate,Wonder supirior!! Hex 2.0:no!!! BakuMeter:Hex life force 20% Hex 2.0:Bakugan Brawl.Bakugan Stand,Rise Destruction DragonoID Matthew:Bakugan Brawl,Rise Ultimate Leonidas Hex 2.0:ability activate Destruction Blast Matthew:Ability Activate Deflect Shield Hex 2.0:That won't help you win Leonidas:but my next attack will Hex 2.0:What Matthew:Ability activate,Alpha Balst Omega Hex 2.0:NO!!!!! Juliet:Your better then I thought Gus:Your better then we all thought Hex 2.0:This isn't over here take your friend Matthew:Sierra Chapter 8:the new evil twins Shawn:you know you could have told us that your bakugan come alive Matthew:I just wanted to keep it a surprise Gus:so drago were are the bakugan from Drago:New Vestroia Phone:ring,ring Shawn:Psych,were on our way Shawn:another Brawler later at the Beach Gus:um,Shawn is that you Shawn:it appears he is ,Matthew I need a Bakugan Matthew:here take Linehalt Shawn:Thanks Evil Twin Shawn:Bakugan Brawl,Bakugan Stand,Rise Pyrus Evil Twin Linehalt Linehalt:Let's finish this now,Shawn use my ultimate ability Shawn:Ultimate Ability Activate Razen Breaker elite Evil Twin Shawn:NOOOOO!!!!!! Shawn:That was easy Evil Twin Shawn:here take your friend Matthew:Gio Chapter 9:Goodbye Santa Barbra Hello Chicago Matthew:Thanks for helping me find my friends Shawn:Your welcome if you need anything just call Gus:yeah Lassiter:I'm sorry I douted you in the begining Matthew:it's ok oh I almost forgot I have Bakugan for all of you Shawn:sweet I get to Linehalt Gus:sweet an aquos Krakix Matthew:Hey Buzz!,Take this bakugan Buzz McNab:sweet what's your name? Skrikeflier:I am ventus Strikeflier Juliet:whats this ones name? Nemus:I am Haos Nemus Matthew here chief you can have contestier Contestier:I am subterra contestier i'm looking forward to battleing with you Matthew:and last but not least Lassiter you can Have darkus dharak Lassiter:nice to meet you Dharak Matthew:see you guys Sierra:Bye Gio:Peace At the airport Matthew:Next Stop Chicago Sierra:wohoo Gio:Awesome Matthew lets go Sierra:can we go see Shake it up Chicago Matthew:Maybe Chapter 10:Shake It up meets Bakugan Matthew:Sierra me and Gio have a surprise for you Gio:we pitched in our Money and were taking you to see... Matthew&Gio:Shake it up Chicago!!!!! Sierra:Wohoo Later at the Shake it up stage Gary:I'm your Host Gary Wilde and this...is Shake it up Chicago ??????:Bakugan Brawl,Bakugan Stand rise Pyrus Destruction Dragonoid Matthew:Thats... Gio:Hex's Bakugan Sierra:why can't we ever get a break Matthew:Bakugan Brawl,Bakugan Stand,Rise Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid Gio:Bakugan Brawl,Bakugan Stand,Rise Subterra Coredem Sierra:Bakugan Brawl,Bakugan Stand,Rise Haos Aranaut Matthew,Gio,Sierra:Combo Ability Activate Maximum Assault Hex 2.0:Grr,I'll be back Later at the Hotel knock,knock,knock Matthew:Um... who are you guys? SLAP!!! Matthew:what was that for? Sierra:there from Shake it up Cece:i'm Cece Jones Rocky:and i'm Rocky Blue Matthew:I'm Matthew these are my Bakugan Drago,Leonidas,and Flare Dragaon Sierra:I'm sierra this is my Bakugan Aranaut Matthew:Gio left he'll be back Soon Cece:Could you tell us what just happend at the stage Matthew:Sure come on in just be prepared to be asked for your autograph SLAP!!! Matthew:what the Heck